Rucia and Zara
and are two humanoid aliens that appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Both were killed by Alien Muzan for sport. History Ultraman Tiga Two humanlike aliens, their species was an enslaved race, used by Alien Muzan for hunting. They were forced to wear special collars that tracked their whereabouts and were released onto a planet to be hunted down. The pair escaped their captivity but were separated and slowly stalked. The female, Rucia was tracked to a city where she almost died if not for the intervention of Daigo and GUTS. Taken back to their HQ, her bracelet was removed and used to search for clues. This was how GUTS learned of her back story. Her comrade Zara was being hunted down by Muzan's ship and she left to rescue him with GUTS following. Though Muzan's ship was destroyed they were too late to save Zara. Rucia died leading Muzan away from her new friends and died like Zara. Daigo transforms into Ultraman Tiga to avenge her death. Later, GUTS gave Rucia a proper human burial for at least they can do that to make up for failing to protect her. Trivia *They were portrayed by: **Rucia: Asami Katsuragi, Motoko Nagino (Stunt) **Zara: Shogo Shiotani (himself and stunt) ***Zara's actor, Shogo died in 2002 after committing suicide by jumping from the top of a building. *The relationship between the two was never explained beyond the fact that they were the same species. It is unknown if they were siblings or lovers. *Rucia and Zara almost never spoke, they can only shout their name instead. However, about Rucia, her voice has been translated by Yazumi: "We were thrown out into the Milky Way as targets". Data - Zara= Zara :;Stats *Height: 1.87 m *Weight: 85 kg *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Agilitiy: They possess superhuman agility, being able to make jumps and leaps impossible for humans. *Durability: They are more durable than humans given that Rucia could survive jumping into the ocean. *Stamina: They have great stamina, considering they can run for great distances and times and how Rucia swam from the GUTS HQ to the shore. *ESP: They could somehow sense each other when they were in trouble. }} Gallery Rucia's first appearance.png|Rucia's first appearance Rucia unconscious.png Rucia walking.png Rucia in the city.png Rucia saw a girl with a balloon.png Rucia trying to help the girl.png Rucia tried to help the girl.png Rucia with a balloon.png Rucia bring the ballon for the girl.png Rucia after help the girl.png Rucia panic when saw Muzan.png Rucia hidden from Alien Muzan.png Rucia thinks Muzan losts her.png Rucia scares when saw Muzan again.png Rucia fell.png Rucia attacked by Muzan.png Rucia saved by Rena & Daigo.png Rucia ask GUTs for help.png Zara's first apperance.png|Zara's first appearance Zara sensing Rucia.png|Zara sensing Rucia Rucia ask Daigo help.png|Rucia asks Daigo for help Rucia said she and another one chased by Muzan.png Rucia worries about Zara.png Zara on his way.png Zara.png|Zara being hunted by Muzan Rucia perceive Zara.png Zara runs and Rucia sense.png Rucia about sensing Zara.png Rucia sensing Zara.png|Rucia sensing Zara Rucia sense Zara.png Rucia sensing with Zara.png Rucia with a cute face.png Mayumi tried to convince Rucia.png Rucia tried to escape.png Rucia warning Mayumi.png Rucia with a angry face.png Rucia escaped from Daigo.png Rucia trying to escape.png Rucia on the beach.png Rucia tried to Zara's place.png Zara run.png Zara tried to escape.png Zara hidden from Muzan.png Zara run from Muzan.png Zara killed.png Zara died.png Rucia close.png|Rucia look close Rucia thinks Muzan found her again.png Rucia ran.png Rucia take cover.png Rucia take cover from Muzan.png Rucia run before killed.png Rucia killed by Alien Muzan.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Seijin Category:Espers Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Kaiju Allies